Lighting devices such as light emitting diode (LED) based light bulbs, or LED lamps, are generally known. A LED lamp concept for a high intensity, high lumen output, is typically limited by its thermal properties and available space for the driver electronics. US 2012/0139403 A1 discloses a solid state lighting device comprising LEDs optically coupled to an optical guide, which optical guide encloses an inner volume, and a thermal guide. The thermal guide is integrated within the optical guide for providing thermal conduction from the LEDs and is either co-extensively proximate to an area of the optical guide or is arranged within the inner volume of the optical guide.
The system described above is generally effective in accomplishing a thermally effective lighting device. However, there is a need for a less complex, less costly lighting device with efficient thermal properties.